


A Pokémon pick me up

by Lets_go_Karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto loves pokemon, Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_go_Karasuno/pseuds/Lets_go_Karasuno
Summary: Bokuto's always loved Pokémon, Akaashi not so much, but he doesn't mind it.So what does Akaashi do when Bokuto arrives home after having an off day at practice? Well, of course it has to involve Pokémon
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Pokémon pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought the other day that Bokuto would love Pokémon and I wanted to write something about it, so here you go, a short fanfic about Bokuto loving Pokémon

While Bokuto didn’t watch much anime, he did love Pokémon. Akaashi on the other hand, did not, although he understood the appeal of the show, so he often let his boyfriend watch it without him.

Akaashi had thought that this arrangement, with Akaashi going into a different room or playing on his phone whenever Pokémon came on, as to not disturb Bokuto, was a good thing. It meant that Bokuto could enjoy what he wanted without Akaashi getting in the way. And Bokuto seemed to agree that it was good, he knew that Pokémon wasn’t exactly to his boyfriend’s tastes and he was fine with that, although there were definitely times when he’d drag Akaashi to watch an episode with him, but that was normally only during his favourite battle scenes.

But there was one day where Bokuto didn’t have to drag Akaashi to watch Pokémon, in fact, it was the opposite.

Bokuto had come back from a particularly hard day at practice while Akaashi was just finishing up some work for a deadline in his office. Like normal, Akaashi greeted Bokuto with “welcome home darling” before walking out of the office and towards the front door to give his lover a hug, but he received no response.

Although Bokuto hadn’t said anything, it was quite apparent that he was feeling down. His shoulders were slumped, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at Akaashi.

“Bo, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, hurrying over to his boyfriend.

When his boyfriend finally looked at him, Akaashi was shocked to find that Bokuto looked to nearly be in tears. His lips trembled and a certain feeling of doubt or regret danced in his eyes before he leaned into Akaashi and quietly wrapped his arms around him, sniffling.

“I couldn’t do anything today,” Bokuto said, mumbling into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You couldn’t do anything? Did they decide to put you on the bench?” Akaashi asked, shocked as he stroked Bokuto’s back.

“No,” Bokuto sniffled, burying his head further into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “I just couldn’t do anything right and I don’t know why,”

Akaashi felt something wet on his neck, and he realised that Bokuto was crying.

“It’s okay darling,” he said, trying to stroke his boyfriend’s hair and failing due to their height difference, “Everyone has off days, there were plenty of times like that during high school,”

“I know,” Bokuto replies dejectedly, “but that doesn’t make me feel any better. It just all felt so wrong today and I don’t like it,”

“I don’t know why you were feeling so off at practice today, but maybe we can stop you from feeling so off _now_ ,” Akaashi said, pulling away from their hug. “If you go have a bath now, we can spend the rest of the day relaxing and doing whatever you like, alright?”

“Hmm, okay,”

___________

While Bokuto was having his bath, Akaashi decide to make a plan. He wasn’t too sure what he could do exactly, it had been a while since Bokuto had an off day during practice, he wasn’t even sure he could remember what they did when Bokuto had days like this during high school. But there was one thing for sure that he knew would cheer Bokuto up even a little bit.

By the time Bokuto had finished his bath and had entered the living room again, Akaashi had set everything up. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, a variety of food set out on the table, and last but not least, a hug box of Pokémon DVDs near the television.

“Pokémon?” Bokuto asked, his eyes lighting up. “Are we having a Pokémon marathon Keiji?”

Akaashi blushed and kissed Bokuto on the cheek, “I thought it might make you feel better,”

“Aww, I have the best boyfriend!” Bokuto exclaimed, returning Akaashi’s kiss on the cheek and excitedly sitting down on the blankets, looking through all the DVDs. “Well, we can’t watch this one yet, it’s a remake of an older movie, but you’ll have had to watch the series just before it came out in order to understand it,”

“So, what do you recommend we start with?” Akaashi said, tucking his hair behind his ear as he sat next to him.

“Maybe we should start from the beginning!” Bokuto turned to Akaashi. “Is that okay? The old one makes me really nostalgic and warm inside; I think it’s a good one to watch!”

Akaashi laughed, glad that his boyfriend was back in high spirits, “yes dear, that sounds wonderful,”


End file.
